


Apt Pupil

by melospiza



Category: The Iliad - Homer, Troy (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melospiza/pseuds/melospiza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being discovered in the court of Lycomedes, Achilles has much to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apt Pupil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://fyrie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fyrie.livejournal.com/)**fyrie**

**TITLE:** Apt Pupil  
 **SERIES:** _Troy_  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **GENRE:** Drabble plus  
 **PAIRING/S:** Odysseus/Achilles  
 **SUMMARY:** After being discovered in the court of Lycomedes, Achilles has much to learn.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Written for [](http://fyrie.livejournal.com/profile)[**fyrie**](http://fyrie.livejournal.com/)

  
The youth was very observant, almost desperately so. His impossibly blue eyes took in every movement of the king and his band of soldiers, not only the sparring and the spear-throwing, but the laughing, the drinking, the telling of winding tales and singing of boisterous songs; it was as if, after living for years under veils and perfume, he was studying how to be a man.

Some of the men found it eerie, but Odysseus never minded the eyes always upon him. They were pretty eyes, after all. And when the boy's lean, pale body began to brown from the sun and cord with muscle, the private councils he shared with Odysseus began to grow to encompass new lessons.

Sprawled in the close dark of his tent, his fingers wound in Achilles' tangled golden hair and utterly at the mercy of the boy's clever tongue, Odysseus thought that Achilles was beginning to prove himself an apt pupil indeed.

 


End file.
